Tell Me
by briequalsdeath
Summary: Sweden has been bothered by something but can't figure out what it is. All he knows is that it has something to do with fem! Denmark. He blasts to the past just to be brought back to the present by she herself. Now he understands what's wrong but how does he take her constant denial? All he wants is for her to tell him how she really feels. Owner of characters is Hidekaz Himaruya.


~~Sweden's POV~~

I had gone to walk Hanatamago since Finland wasn't home but when he came back, I went out again. I have no idea what's gotten into me lately but there's something amiss. It was probably nothing but at the same time it kept nagging at me. I stopped under a street light and was leaning against it trying to remember when it started. Was it an EU meeting or an UN meeting, I could never remember. All I remembered was that we were all a bit surprised she was there. No one was expecting to see her but then again, I don't think it really mattered as long as one of them was there to represent. The five of us sat together as usual, I knew that much, and she was sitting on my left. Finny was on the right. Norway was sitting next to her and Iceland next to him. We were still the Nordic Five but it was her instead of him. I wouldn't be able to recall what was said or went on even if it had happened yesterday, which it didn't. All I remember was her sitting next to me and her smiling at me. _Hej Sve! Long time no see ja? How are ya?_ That was it. That was all she said to me at the time. I had my usual stoic mask on, hiding the fact that my heart skipped a beat or two when her eyes locked with mine. She had no idea how that effected me. However, I had just simply nodded and sat back a bit so she could start up a conversation with Finny. It was all a blur after that. The only thing I remember from later that day was her answering her cell and speaking Danish into it. It was either her boss or her brother. Once she hung up, she smiled at the rest of us again with a wink. _We should have a get together soon okay?_ Again with the mask and a simple nod which made her smile falter only a tad but I had noticed it. Why was I paying such close attention? It didn't dawn on me that I was staring as she left until I felt a slight nudge from the Norwegian next to me, a knowing look in his eyes before he took Iceland by the hand and left. Finny had looped his arm with mine and held my hand smiling up at me which I couldn't help but return it.

But here I am, under the street light remembering this. Remembering her. Then I remember something else. I had known them the longest. Before there was five of us, there was four; before four there was three and before that? Two. We were friends back then. How many years ago was it? We're a lot older than we look but we are some of the oldest countries. But I had known Denmark for a long while. We were the ones who had started the viking era. We also fought each other at every second of the day. But that was me and Mathias. I had a completely different relationship with her. We weren't friends but we weren't enemies and seldom talked to each other. It was more physical if anything. There was nothing between us but the fact that we had needs we wanted to fill and the other was there to fill them, no questions asked. There was one time in particular that caused a very faint smile to curl my lips. We were walking in the snow together not saying a word. It was a nice silence. Her fur covered boots crunched in the snow as her leather skirt bounced just under her bottom. It was a taunting sight and the part that makes me laugh inwardly was the fact that she knew. She turned to face me smiling innocently but her eyes said something differently. Without a word she held out her gloved hand to me and I took it, letting her pull me close. Her lips were surprisingly warm and soft for being in the cold so long but I enjoyed body the taste. My body moved on its own, wrapping one arm securely around her waist and the other entangled in her hair. She pressed herself against me and I knew she could feel my arousal which was no doubt why she pulled her lips away and was smirking at me. Her hand brushed gently against my clothed erection. I tried to glare at her but only lust was there. She had me where she wanted me and there was nothing I could do. _What's wrong...Sve. _No words. Just actions. I don't remember laying out my fur cloak in the snow. I don't remember pushing down onto it either. I do remember, though, pinning her with my body and kissing every inch of her. And how could I forget the screams of pleasure that I was causing? How could I forget her nails digging into my bare skin, driving my senses mad?

That was then. Right now I'm still under this damn street light trying to understand why I've been thinking about her and only her. The night was getting cold so I took out a cigarette and lit the end before taking a long thoughtful drag. I blew the smoke out my nose, still consumed in my thoughts. Until I heard a familiar voice.

"Berwald?"

~~fem! Denmark's POV~~

Man, it was freezing! Thank God I was wearing jeans tonight or I wouldn't be walking home from the bar. Insead, I would've called a taxi or Norway. Though, he probably would've thought I was drunk off my ass again. I wasn't but I call him that's apparently the case. Oh well, it was quiet and I liked it as I was walking. Okay, well I didn't like it that much since it spooked me a bit especially seeing a figure under a street light just standing there. I swear if it's a rapist, I'm taking the long way but it looks familiar. I knew it was a he and I think he was wearing glasses. Something was reflecting off his face so it had to be at least some kind of pair. There was also smoke coming from him so I guess he was just out taking a cig break or something. I wasn't going to stop walking though so I continued. As I'm getting closer I recognize him. At least I hope I do.

"Berwald?"

The man took the cigarette out his mouth and blew more smoke out his nostrils before turning in my direction and nodding silently. Oh yeah, that's definitely Sweden. Happiness and relief are the best feelings in the world after being scared half to death mentally. Smiling, I walked up to him and stood next to him while he placed the cancer stick between his lips again. I've known him long enough that he only smokes when something's on his mind that's really bothering him. That happens about once in million years and no, we're not _that_ old. I smoke too, don't get me wrong, but I prefer drowning in the liquid form of bad habits. He had offered me one but I just shook my head still smiling. "Nej tak," was how I responded which just earned me a quick nod. He was still the same. "Why ya out alone? Where's Fin?" It was weird since I've grown seeing them practically glued at the hip. That or he would have their white fluff ball of a dog next to him on a leash. He blew more smoke out his nose and was quiet for a lot longer than I was hoping before he answered me with just a word.

"Home."

I nodded placing me hands in the pockets of my black jacket. It was starting to get majorly cold and after a good few hundreds of years of becoming best friends with indoor heating, the cold was not as friendly. I was shivering slightly but luckily my boots were keeping my toes alive. That's when I felt him pull me to him. I was confused at first but when his arms were around me, I started laughing. "Ya don't have ta Ber. I don' live that far remember?" He cast his eyes down to look at me briefly before fixing his eyes in front of him even though there was nothing there to really look at. His grip tightened around me and with my arms pressed against his chest, there was really nothing I could do. So, I relent. He was just performing a nice gesture since I was cold. No big deal. He's a friend helping a friend, it makes sense. Then again, why is he hugging me so close around the waist? That's something meant for someone else, not me. I'm over thinking this. He's just being nice after all. Wait. When did his hands move into my butt pockets..._Why_ were his hands in my butt pockets?! The one day I decide to wear heels and run into him. This must be how the others feel every time I do wear them. I'm not that tall as a lot of people think. But that wasn't the problem right now, it was the fact that his cold hands were making butt feel like I sat on a block of ice! Clearing my throat definitely got his attention. "Hvad do du think du're doing?" I was pulling away but he was still holding me close. "Ber, le-"

_Slap._

His face was turned away from me and my hand left a clean mark where I just slapped him. "Don't. Ever. Do that. Again." I hissed lowering my hand back to my side, "I don't know what's wrong with you but whatever is fucking you up needs to be dealt with. I'm not yours Berwald. Your no-" I was frozen. _Your not mine either. We're not together. We were never together._ It played in my head like an annoying music box but I couldn't say it. The words were coming out like they were supposed to. "Your not...We're...Toni's probably worried about you. You should go home." I started walking again but his hand caught my wrist. I didn't look at him but pulled as hard as I could to get away from him. Just like before his grip tightened and I became more frantic. I could've popped a bone out of place the way I was trying to get away from him. I finally turned and tried using my free hand to pry him off of me but that backfired also. Now both wrists were held tight. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, drowning out everything. I could barely even hear myself demanding him to let me go through my teeth. He stared me down with that same damn blank expression. Damn, I wanted to punch his face in! How could he stay so calm while doing this? What the hell was going on? Why now? Why me? Why this?! I felt my own hot tears start down my face but I was too weak and tired to try anymore. "Why..." I didn't think he could hear me, I said it so quietly but I guess he did when he loosened his grip.

~~Sweden's POV~~

My face stung but the pain was welcomed. The stinging reminder that I had pressed my lips against hers was all that I needed. No. I lied. I wanted more. The anger in her eyes was enough to make my senses go haywire but what was the hesitation. She wanted to say so much more, to verbalize the lie we have been telling ourselves for centuries. We weren't together. Isn't that right? We never uttered the words 'I love you' or make promises that would probably end up broken. No, we just slept together when it was convenient and fought together when necessary. We had arguments and more but everything was physical. Maybe even mental. I knew Toni was waiting for me even though I told him not to but that wasn't what she wanted to say. I wanted to hear what she wanted to say. What she was trying to say. So I stopped her. She struggled as I thought but my resolve was unphased. She tried harder and I gripped tighter. What was she so afraid of? Oh right. Was it the lie or the truth? I couldn't tell but I could tell she wanted to escape it and I wasn't going to let her. She turned and even started to try and use her other hand, slipping her fingers under mine to pry them off one by one. So I grabbed the other wrist and pulled her closer. She was gritting her teeth and hissing at me to let her go but I only stared at her, drinking in all her raw emotion. I used to be able to do that, show everyone how I really felt but now I was a stone brick and was jealous of all the anger and pain and confusion that was so openly displayed right there in those bright blue eyes as she started to cry. They were silent tears and I wanted to wipe them away desperately, feeling angry that her once perfect face was stained. But if I let go now, she'd only leave. I didn't want her to. Not yet. She was tired and was already giving up when I heard her.

"Why..."

Why. Why what? Why was I doing this? Why did I want her to stay? Why couldn't I just let her know how I truly felt? Why was I being so fucking stupid about it all? I had no answer for any of these except the first. "Finish." I had already loosened my grip on her but she didn't run, instead she looked at me with a puzzled expression. I let go of one wrist and stroked her cheek softly. She shied away momentarily but once she knew I wasn't going to do anything else, I felt her lean into my touch sighing. "You know what I was going to say. You always know..." Her hand was cold but I didn't care. Hers was placed over mine, still leaning into my hand. "So say it." She smiled shaking her head, "I can't." I thought my knees would give way seeing her smile. It was so beautiful and warm I thought I was melting but I knew I wasn't. I finally let go of the other and wrapped my arm around her waist, hooking a finger under her chin and gently forced her head upwards so we were looking at one another. I couldn't breathe. I don't know what came over me but whatever it was had caused me to lean close and let our lips brush just enough to send a shiver down her spine. "Tell me what you want to say." She was gripping my arm tightly as if she was going to fall. In truth, I had already done so. But there's no point in falling alone and I wanted her with me, wherever I was right now. I waited long and impatiently for her response but it was like getting hit by a speeding freight train when she finally spoke, our lips still dangerously close. "I'm yours." For the first time in years I smiled genuinely.

I would never admit that to Finland. It would break his heart, but then so would this even we weren't together either. All that could wait though. All I cared about now was the woman in my arms. I didn't kiss her. Not on the lips at least. A simple kiss wasn't going to give me what I wanted from her but I knew what would. I lifted her chin a bit further so all that was revealed to me was perfect virgin-like skin. I leaned in and flicked my tongue over the bare skin of her neck teasingly. Her reaction was perfect. I heard the want in her voice as she breathed my name, "Berwald..." I had to hear it again. I ran my tongue from the nape of her neck to her pulse point. She groaned and I could feel her trying to claw at me through my thick jacket and I wanted nothing more than to feel her nails digging into my skin. Just the thought made my head spin but I was brought out of those thoughts and back to reality when I felt something cold burning my arousal. I hissed at the burning and cooling sensation when my vision wasn't so fogged and I could make out her face. She was smirking as her hand moved painfully slow. I felt it over every inch of my hardened member. My breathing was labored but what could I do? She was pleasuring me and I didn't dream of begging her to stop. I moaned when she went faster and buried my face in her neck with my arms around her again. "Mathilde..." That was the first time I had said her name all night but I finally did, panting. IT must have triggered something in her because she pressed herself against me, grinding and rubbing me as she did so. I couldn't help myself. I bit her neck, hard and started to suck and nibble until a dark mark started to form. I made two others in a trail before moving to the other side of her neck and doing the same. Her moans soft but they were crystal clear. So were mine. I pulled away from her neck to see the half-lidded lustful look that I knew all too well. Her lips were parted and I seized my chance to kiss her. I was rough but she seemed not to care as she kissed back with intensity. I had to smile to myself seeing this was the same reason why she had slapped me in the first place as well threatened for me not to try again.

~~fem! Denmark's POV~~

I was kicking myself mentally for kissing him back but I couldn't help it and way I'm way too gone to care. I felt the smile which only meant he was thinking the same think so I squeezed him. He broke the kiss moaning which made me smirk. "That's what du get for getting smug." That's when I noticed his eyes flash mischievously. The next thing I knew, his cold hands were gripping my ass _inside_ my jeans. He chuckled when I squeaked but I didn't even bother try and give him an angry look, I was too far in ecstasy to give a damn. His hands were finally warm so I relaxed a bit. He recaptured my lips hungrily but I dodged coyly winking. His eyes narrowed at me a bit but I just winked gripping him tighter and stroking him at a painfully slow pace again. It was amusing to see the always serious Sweden melt into a horny pervert that couldn't get enough. I was half getting revenge for the three million hickeys I was going to have to hide and half getting him back for silently questioning me. "Remember who's the dominant one Sve," I whispered in his ear before nibbling his ear. His hands shifted (still inside my pants) from back to front and before I could even register what he was about to, I was already writhing from his touch.

"Who's the dominant one...Mathilde?"

Was he expecting me to answer that? Verbally? I was panting form what he just did. "You...ass..." He took off his glasses and smiled devilishly at me, making my heart stop. "Who." Another surge of pleasure and screaming. From me. I hated him but loved him for it so I was going to stay defiant. My hand was down his pants and his were mine. It was about 2 am so there was no one awake or walking passed and I think we both were grateful for that. We were outside in public view. He moved his fingers again and grabbed his arm biting my lower lip smiling. I felt his body go rigid at my counterattack. It was now war, one that we would both lose and gain from at the same time.

~~normal POV~~

It was getting later and by the they had finished torturing each other, and then some, Sweden's phone went off. When he saw who it was he answered it almost immediately. It was either Toni or Brigid. It was a short conversation and he hung up sighing. "I guess the fun's over," he stated looking at the Dane who was now smoking her own cigarette. She smiled seeing the lust still in his eyes. "For now. But we're gonna have to tell them eventually." She knew she would get an earful from the Finnish man, he did nothing but warn her something like this happen. But hten again, she never really protested against it especially with the results. He smiled pecking her lips which now tasted of smoke with still a faint taste of alcohol. She dropped her cig to the floor and stamped it out before walking in the direction of her house. He watched her walk and smiled when she turned to see if he was still there. He stayed under that street light for a bit longer before heading home, where Finny, his own sister and Hanatamago were waiting for him. He sighed. It was going to be a long night for both of them.


End file.
